Elements: Just Use Spinjitzu
by SFninja39DragonStar
Summary: What if the ninjas' greatest weapon became their greatest secret? What if Cole's greatest fear became a living reality? What if the team couldn't spinjitzu because something... Abnormal happened? What if a single touch could unleash a deadly power? What if... The ninja could transform into dragons?
1. Dragon?

**Yes, I know I'm uploading another story. And I also know I am behind in my other ones. Sorry, but this idea wouldn't leave me. I got it from thinking about the show, "H2O: Just Add Water. Tell me what you think! **

"Over the planks, dodge the swords, here comes the dummy!" As Jay knocked over the skeleton, his body started spinning. Lightning built up around his feet, and he vanished into a vibrant twister of various blues.

"Jay! How did you do it?" Kai stared in shock as the twisting colors of Jay's spinjitzu knocked over skeleton after skeleton.

"I'm just going through the motions!" Jay slowed to a stop for a second and grinned at the fire ninja. Then he whirled away again as another skeleton attacked.

"Hmm, over the planks... Dodge the swords.. Here comes the dummy!" Kai started slowly, and gained confidence as a red whirlwind built up around his feet. "WHOO-HOO!" he shouted.

Zane, and then Cole, followed his lead.

"I sense that you are defeated," announced Zane, slowing to a stop beside two skeletons. They took one look at the angry blonde, and fled the cave.

The skeleton leader, Samukai, turned and gave the order to retreat. The four ninja stopped their spinjitzu and started hi-fiving each other.

"That was awesome!" Kai yelled enthusiastically.

Cole picked up the scythe and studied it carefully. "Didn't Sensei say there was a guardian?" It started glowing in his hands.

"Sensei say!" Jay laughed. "I like it!"

Zane, however, was frowning in deep concentration. "Yes, I am almost sure of it," he said at last.

"Well where is he?" Cole scanned the area carefully, as if he was expecting a masked man with a sword to pop out from the ground.

Jay and Kai looked around as well. "I dunno," Kai said. "But we don't have time to sit around."

"We know!" shouted Jay and Cole together. "Your sister."

Kai rolled his eyes. "Let's get going."

The group left the cave, not knowing that their greatest power would become their greatest weakness.

_**Line break**_

Zane leapt up, grabbed the shurikens, and immediately froze into a solid block.

"Catch him!" screamed Jay. The blue-clothed boy scrambled for a foothold on the slippery surface.

Kai found a dip in the ice, and dug his slightly purple fingers into the gap. He blinked in an attempt to clear the frozen water from his lashes.

Cole lifted the cube with little effort. He started to haul it back, but skeletons appeared out from behind the frigid walls.

"Kai!" he shouted. The fire ninja looked over to him. "I got him! Go help Jay!"

Kai clenched his hands into fist several times. He finally got the numbness to go away, so he walked carefully over to where Jay was fighting. "Ninja go!"

The fire spinjitzu's signature reds and oranges flashed as Kai knocked over skeleton after skeleton. Cole used the distraction to carry Zane back to the ship.

Sensei Wu looked up from his iced tea in suprise. "What happened?"

Cole briefly explained while Jay and Kai climbed onto the deck. When they got a bit away, the ice ninja thawed out. He didn't seem the least bit cold. The shurikens were placed next to the scythe.

_**Line break**_

Cole stood off to the side, careful not to touch the crackling building. He watched intently as Zane hurled a throwing star at the nun-chuks. Jay caught the glowing weapon in his right hand... And threw in a backflip that almost electrocuted him. Cole facepalmed.

"Jay!" When the lightning ninja looked over to him innocently, Cole continued. "Don't get yourself killed!"

"Guys!" Kai ran up to the group, out of breath. "The skeletons are climbing the chain!"

The earth ninja thought for a second, and smiled. "Jay, how fast can you make your wings?"

Jay got to work, and whipped up four pairs of gliders. He fastened the pieces to his teammates' back. "When you get near the ground, pop your packs!"

"Are you sure this is safe?" Zane, for once, looked uncertain.

"Of course!" Jay was indignant. "What makes you think it isn't?"

"Oh, just the fact that you crashed into a billboard with them," Kai butted in.

They ran to the edge of the floating platform. Cole gulped. He didn't like heights at all. Maybe that had something to do with being the earth ninja.

"Come on!" Jay whooped. He jumped off the nun-chuk and free fell.

Kai and Zane looked at each other, shrugged, and jumped as well. Cole took one more breath, and followed them.

The skeletons cursed as the group fell to the ground, just out of their reach.

_**Line break**_

Kai froze. _What in the world? Nya, why did you just turn into an evil-looking shadow?_ Red eyes leered over him.

"Tick tock, little ninja," tantalized the raspy voice. "What's your decision?"

Kai's mind spun for one second more, but his decision was soon firm in his head. He sprinted to the edge of the platform, flipped over and yanked the sword from the rock, and spinjitzued over to Nya. He was halfway to his falling sister, when the change began.

First, his spinjitzu flew out of control. It grew bigger, and he fell into the molten lava. His sister screamed, but he could barely hear it. He was too busy panicking. What's happening? He sunk deeper, and his body went numb. Strangely enough, the magma wasn't burning like he'd expected. It was... Warm, sorta. His panic subsided slightly. The numb feeling left, and his body seemed different. He was nauseous. Driven by instinct, he pushed his way to the surface. When his head broke through the lava, he gulped in the precious air.

"Aaaaeeeeehhhhhh!" Nya shrieked when the fiery creature burst out of the magma.

Kai looked at her quizzically. "What?" he asked. He climbed out of the lava and froze for a second time. _What happened? _He made a hasty scan. _No arms, two legs, two wings, a tail... Oh, gosh. _He let out a mournful growl. _I'm a dragon!_


	2. Fight

**What can I say? When there is no writers block, take advantage of it!**

**Disclaimer: I'm pretty sure that I don't own Ninjago.**

Kai took another step forward... And fell flat onto his face. He snarled. _This is harder than it looks!_

"What did you do to him!" Nya glared at the shadow, but Kai could hear a touch of worry in her demand. He crooned to her, and she smiled tightly at him.

"I really don't know!" The evil figure was semi-frantic. "I didn't do it! I don't know what happened!"

Kai growled at the shadow softly. _Yeah, right. _He wobbled back to his feet. "Let her go!" He was pleased to hear his roar echo throughout the temple.

"Quiet dragon," the shadow growled back. "Even if you are a dragon now, my plan will still work." Kai stared in surprise as the shadow quadrupled itself.

"Get that sword!" Five figures rushed over to the fire ninja-turned-dragon.

Kai immediately set his foot on the sword. He bellowed, "Stay Back!" and the shadows backed away slightly. Then they looked at each other, and advanced again. Kai lifted his wing and clumsily tried to slice at one figure. His claw went right through the shadow. The same thing happened with all the others. _Why aren't they getting hurt?_

"What are you doing! Get the sword!" The voice seemed to come from nowhere, but Kai saw a shadow slipping into a corner, away from the fight. He growled at it, and tried to get close enough to attack.

The figures pushed him back and started their own attack. They punched and kicked at him, and this time, the blows didn't go right through. After several volleys, Kai collapsed to the ground. Everything ached, from the tip of his tail to the claws on his wing to his pounding head. One brave shadow crept forward and snatched the sword away.

The original figure emerged from its hiding place. It took the sword from its copy, and raised it above its head in triumph. Kai lowered his head in defeat.

Suddenly, a new shadow appeared and attacked the others. He swung his stick around, knocking three of the five down. Kai recognized the new fighter immediately. _Sensei Wu!_

The old Sensei was fighting with surprising speed and agility. He dashed in front of a lava pit and made a eagle shadow with his hands. The other figures took one look at it and melted back into the shadows. He giggled, and Kai rolled his eyes. He stood back up with great pain as Sensei Wu disarmed the original.

"Brother," it hissed. "I see you protect one, but what of the others?"

It disappeared, and Sensei Wu turned and untied Nya.

"I need to get this weapon away from him," he thought aloud. "If he brings the other three here..." He never finished the thought, but Kai knew what he meant.

He watched very closely as Sensei Wu helped Nya down from the rocks. With a scream, she slipped and fell several yards, so her feet were almost touching the magma. Kai bellowed out a warning and dashed in front of his sister. A fireball built up inside him, and he released it by accident. The ball flew towards the entrance and knocked down several stalactites. The sharp rock points fell and blocked up the exit.

The elderly man turned and glared at him. "You just took away our exit route! Stupid dragon!" He raised his staff to bring it down on his particularly bruised wing, but Nya stopped him.

"It's Kai!" she explained hastily. "He was doing this weird spinning thing, and he turned into a dragon!"

Sensei Wu turned and stared at the dragon with a look of incredulousness plastered on his wrinkled face. Kai sighed and bobbed his head. _It's true._

_**Line break**_

Jay jumped to the next branch and caught a peek at the skeletons. _Those no-good boneheads, I'll get my weapon back_! He leapt to another branch, and caught his breath.

Cole appeared next to him, balancing on a different branch. "We need to stop them from getting to the Fire Temple!" he whispered.

Cole dropped down and grabbed a trailing chain from the main vehicle. The truck slowed considerably, and Jay could pick up a little bit of their curses.

Zane jumped onto a motorcycle, and succeeded in eliminating both the skeletons riding it. Jay swung onto the next branch and waited. When the truck was right below him, he made his move.

He dropped down onto the hood of the vehicle and took one second to admire the design before getting to business. He crouched low as the general-dude sent several of his warriors out to fight him. When they were close enough, the blue ninja attacked. His hand holding the nun-chuks swooped and swerved as skeleton after skeleton fell from the hood.

"Ninja go!" With the team battle cry, Jay began to spinjitzu. Two more of the bony foes collapsed before the effects kicked in. His spinjitzu grew bigger, and more violent. I can't control it! The swirling colors enveloped him, and his body grew numb. Lightning shot up his arms and legs, but he only knew it because he was watching. When his spinjitzu died down after thirty seconds or so, he gasped. _I can't feel my arms!_ He tried turning around, but his feet weren't working properly. _Wait, are those... Wings?_

Forgetting all about the fight, Jay awkwardly ran to the pond beside the road. When he looked in the water, he didn't know whether to scream with excitement of terror. A blue dragon was staring right back at him.


	3. Bye-bye Sensei

**Questions-N-Comments!**

**Ninjagorulz: I'm glad you're Lovin' it! XD**

**Paytonholloway11: Yeah, Mr. Mean Sensei is pretty stupid. It's fun to write him, though.**

**Isla-Robin-295: Good catch! That was on purpose, though, I was experimenting with POV's. In my opinion, thats what Jay would of thought.**

**Sketchdex: Glad you like it!**

**Rivenchu: Already have something in mind for that, and knowing the ninja, they probably won't. Lol.**

**Guest1: Well, here's a new chappie for you!**

Zane slowly scanned the forest. _Where is Jay? After the battle, he just disappeared._ The weirder thing was the fact that all the skeletons had vanished as well. _Where did they go?_

Cole was scouring the northern end of the fight scene. "Come look at this!" he cried.

Zane sprinted over to the black ninja. "What did you find?" He investigated the site. The remains of the skeleton truck were scattered over the ground, and deep ruts in the mud showed where it braked.

"See here?" Cole crouched down and pointed to the ground. Zane peered over his shoulder. Huge tracks were indented into the surface of the earth. They led away from the crash. "What do you think about this?"

Zane stood back up and walked around the rubble. "Someone was spinjitzuing here," he announced, pointing to the vehicle's hood. "I sense it was Jay. See these lightning scorch marks?" He ran his fingers lightly over several melted sections.

Cole stood up as well and went over to a large rock. "Then what?" He seemed impatient, so Zane quickly continued.

"The spinjitzu flew out of control," he explained. "And something happened." He walked over to a tree, which had a long lightning streak running down the side. "I sense it had something to do with these tracks."

Cole sighed. "That's great and all, Zane, but that doesn't help us find Jay."

"Actually, it does." The ice ninja pointed back at the huge footprints. "Jay went that way."

Cole jumped up from the rock he was resting on. "Then let's go!"

Zane scanned the area once more, and followed his leader. _Something doesn't feel right..._

_**Line break**_

Jay lifted his head from his wings. _What was that noise?_ Thanks to his super sensitive dragon ears, he not only heard basically everything, but it was magnified to the nth degree. When tiny leaves crunched underfoot, it sounded like someone was eating chips with their mouth open in his ear. Crickets chirped like an amplified squeaky violin. Noise after noise bombarded his ears.

But, this one was different. It was a voice. It wasn't like the voices of Zane and Cole -he could hear them at the crash site. And it wasn't the screaming girl either. It was low and deep, but also pleading.

"Help!" The words thundered through his head, but it wasn't unbearable anymore.

Jay peered through the thick foliage. _Where did that voice come from?_ "Who are you?" he growled back finally, after searching the surrounding area thoroughly.

"My name is Kai. I'm trapped in the Fire Temple with my sister."

"Kai?" Jay groaned and flopped his body to the ground. "Are you a dragon as well?"

A short pause followed, and then Kai asked, "Cole? Is that you?"

Jay rolled his eyes. "No, it's Jay."

"Jay?" Kai's roar was dripping with incredulousness. "Why are you a dragon?"

"I could ask you the same thing," the blue ninja-dragon-thing shot back.

"I was spinjitzuing, and it flew out of control, and I transformed into this... Body."

"Wow! Same here!" Jay laughed harshly.

"Why would spinjitzu change us into dragons?"

"I really don't know," Jay replied honestly, his ill mood decreasing. "Did anything happen when you spinjitzued before?"

"No," he replied loudly. "I spinjitzued over some rocks to get the fire sword. Nothing happened then! It was only after I grabbed the weapon that I..." Kai's bellows trailed off. "Jay," he growled finally. "Do you think we changed because of the weapons?"

"It's possible," Jay admitted. "Like, they were so powerful that when we touched them, we gained some of their power?"

"Yeah, that's exactly what I mean!"

Jay was about to reply, when the sound of a twig snapping distracted him. He tilted his head in both directions, and picked up the voices of Zane and Cole. They were getting nearer.

"Jay? Are you there?" Kai's slightly panicked voice rang out, and the talking ceased immediately.

"Yeah, sorry. I need to check something out." Jay turned back towards the sound and crept through the undergrowth.

_**Line break**_

Kai roared one parting goodbye, and turned to see two faces staring at him with mixed expressions.

"Umm, who was that?" Nya asked tentatively.

Kai growled in excitement. "Jay. He's a dragon too! We think it's from the weapon's power!" He took another glance at his sister, and saw immediately that she couldn't understand him.

A noise came from behind them, and Kai stopped his not-so-helpful roaring. He turned around to see, oh, about 100 or so skeletons pouring into the cave. One got too close for comfort, and Kai swatted it away with his tail. Kai had one moment to gloat, before a whole group of the bony creatures swarmed. _What? Where are they coming from?_

"Where are they coming from?" Nya asked, voicing her brother's thoughts. She kicked one in the face, and it whimpered and ran off. "I thought Kai sealed off the entrance!"

"Ayah! Babayo! Awubawoosh! Weeouwa!" Sensei Wu twirled his Bo around like a madman, spitting out long strings of random gibberish. The last skeleton was knocked down, and Sensei Wu straitened back out. "We need to get the sword out of this place."

Nya nodded. "If your brother comes back..." She didn't finish the thought, but everyone else did in their minds. It was grim.

"I must take the sword to the Underworld. It is the only way." With a leap so quick that Kai barely saw it, the old man was seated on a thin rock. Using the sword, he made a clean cut through the stone.

"Sensei! You can't!" Finally recovered, Kai lunged forward. He envisioned himself gliding gracefully across the lava, swooping the Sensei up in his claws, and landing back on more solid ground. Instead, he lifted off the ground and fell into the magma on his first wing-beat. His splash created a huge wave, that sent his weathered teacher over the edge.

Nya cried out. Kai sunk deeper into the lava, his body going into a slight shock.

_Sensei Wu is gone._


	4. How to Fly (Or not)

**Isla-Robin-295: Dishonor on him, dishonor on his family, dishonor on his tea...**

**Guest1: Yep. This.**

**Wafflestheninja: I think I agree with you...**

**Rivenchu: Glad you liked it! I can't get easy stuff late at night either, good thing I'm writing at 4:00 and not 11:00 or something!**

Cole heard screaming. In his state of mind, it took him a second to realize it was his screaming. A ginormous, blue dragon was sitting in the middle of a glade, staring at him through a leafy shrub. _Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, what do I do? It's a dragon!_ The dragon had cocked its head, and was growling sinisterly at him. It glanced down at its stomach, and back up at him. Cole couldn't move. _It want's to eat me!_

Zane, however, was acting like a complete idiot. He was walking towards the... Creature, with his hand outstretched. "We do not want to harm you," he was saying in low tones.

Cole could have sworn that the dragon rolled its great yellow eyes. It got up onto its paws and walked clumsily over to the ice ninja. Cole's eyes widened as the dragon raised it's clawed wing over Zane's head. _It's gonna eat him!_ His eyebrows shot up, though, when the dragon lowered its wing and began scratching at the ground.

Cole shifted away from the thin sapling he was hiding behind, and was relieved when the beast took no notice of him. He took a tiny, shuffling step towards the white ninja. The dragon raised its great head and fixed its eye upon him. The pupil dilated, and a strange feeling washed over Cole. His fear diminished greatly, but not completely. He inched closer to the dragon, and caught a glimpse of the scratchings.

IM HUNGRY GOT ANY CHICKEN

Cole read the sentence, re-read it, and looked at Zane. "What the heck?"

The dragon re-read its writing as well, and groaned loudly.

OH GOSH ITS JAY KAIS A DRAGON TOO IT WAS THE WEAPONS POWER WE CHANGED WHEN WE SPINJITZUED

Cole blinked.

Zane frowned. "If you really are Jay," he said, addressing the dragon. "Relate a memoir that only he would know."

The dragon blinked several times, and began writing after a moment's pause.

ONCE DURING TRAINING I WAS PRACTICING A FLIP AND A PUNCHING BAG HIT ME AT THE WRONG MOMENT AND I FELL DOWN THE MOUNTAIN AND HAD TO CLIMB ALL THE WAY BACK UP BEFORE DARK OR I WOULDN'T GET ANY DINNER

Cole rolled his eyes. "I remember that," he said, recalling the time.

Zane nodded as well. "Where's Kai?" he asked.

FIRE TEMPLE

Cole raised an despairing eyebrow. "That hot-headed, impatient, insolent kid! I told him to wait until the morning!"

Jay huffed.

Suddenly, a huge roar shook the air. The blue beast jumped. He let out a ear-splitting shriek that made Cole dive for cover.

"What is it? What's happened?" Zane ran a light hand down Jay's wing.

The blue dragon turned back, and scribbled hastily into the dirt.

SENSEIWUSGOMEINTOTHEUNDERWORD WENEEDTOGOTHEREANDSAVEHIM

"Woah, calm down," urged Cole. He got up from the ground and hesitantly tapped Jay's iridescent scales. "What?"

Jay calmed down slightly, and re-wrote his sentence so it was much easier to read.

SENSEI WUS GONE INTO THE UNDERWORLD WE NEED TO GO THERE AND SAVE HIM

Cole's resolve hardened. "Okay then," he said. "How do we get there?"

FIRST WE NEED TO GET KAI

"Well let's go get him!" shouted Cole, growing impatient again. "Sensei Wu could be hurt!"

Jay lowered his wing, and Cole immediately regretted his hastiness. "Wait, you want me to ride... On a dragon?"

Jay rolled his eyes again. Cole could almost hear him saying 'Uh, yeah?'

Zane was already perched precariously on the blue creature, so Cole chewed his lip, took a deep breath, and climbed onto the blue ninja. Jay lifted his wings, and held them in the air for a second.

"What's the matter now?"

I DONT KNOW HOW TO FLY

Cole would have face-palmed, if the situation wasn't so dire. "Open your wings, flap, and fly!"_ I think the craziness is getting to me..._

Zane turned around and glared at him, the most emotion that Cole had ever seen from him. "Cole! Flying is more than flapping! You have to know the wind speed, and the weather conditions, and wing positions!" Zane broke off his sentence to see what Jay was scribbling, and he began to debate aerial maneuvers with the dragon.

Cole jumped off Jay in despair. _This will take forever!_ He walked over to a tree and began hurling stones at it. The stones bounced off the trunk with harmless pings, which infuriated Cole even more. "Ugh, I need do something!" He pulled out a small scythe and hacked at brambles. "Are you almost ready?"

"But if we shift out weight forward, the drag would be heavier. Will your wings support that?"

Cole groaned. "I'm going to search for a footpath!" he called. When it seemed that no one took any notice, he walked off through the forest and back to the road.

Cole walked for a while, kicking a rock and muttering under his breath, before he heard the gunning of engines. He jumped to the side and camouflaged into the shadows, just in time. Two skeleton bikes zipped down the dirt path. Cole sucked in his breath.

"Samukai said he heard dragons in these parts," grunted one.

Cole shimmied up a tree and leapt across the branches. Snips of the skeleton's talk reached his ears.

"Red one... Temple... Roars... Forest..."

Cole jumped ahead, and prepared to ambush the pair. When they were a second away, he dropped down from the tree and landed on a skeleton's skull.

"Hey! Watch it!" shrieked the bony creature.

"There's a ninja on your head!" screamed the other.

"Ninja go!" Without thinking, Cole spinjitzued into his brown twister. He knocked the creatures off their bikes, when the impact of his actions dawned on him. It was too late. The twister spun out of control. His limbs grew numb, and rocks pelted his body. When his spinjitzu died several seconds later, he had one second to bellow at the sight of his arms, before he vanished with the bikes.

He was going to the underworld.


	5. White Dragon

**Rivenchu: I'm glad you like this story! I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

**ABCSonicKirbyWarriors: I really have everyone in a fix, don't I...**

**Isla-Robin-295: So do I!**

**StuffyJinx: Thank you! **

**JayHawk134: Right now! ;)**

**NightFurry (pm): Here's another chapter! Dragon transforming stories are really _cool_!**

SO TAKING INTO ACCOUNT THE WIND SPEED AND WEATHER CONDITIONS I SHOULD POSITION MY WINGS AT AN ANGLE OF 187 DEGREES PARALLEL TO MY BODY

Jay finished writing, and looked over to Zane. The ice ninja was reading his scribbles, and nodded his approval when he was through.

"Yes," he agreed. "And with the size of your body, I expect you will need to flap them once every ten minutes to glide."

Suddenly, a panicked bellow ripped through the air, and Jay's head shot up. _What was that?_ His golden eyes flickered across the grove, and caught a brief flash of light.

He turned to the white ninja, and found him staring at the place he had been looking at. Zane glanced up at him. "Did you see that?" he questioned.

The dragon nodded. SOMETHING JUST WENT TO THE UNDERWORLD, he scratched.

Zane continued to gaze vacantly at the same spot. Jay rolled his eyes. Suddenly, the ice ninja collapsed to the ground, breathing heavily.

Jay peered at his friend in worry, trying to decide what to do. _Should I try to snap him out of it, or should I do CPR, or, or should I turn and run? _He lowered his head so he could stare the ice ninja in the eye. "What happened?" he crooned softly.

Zane blinked slowly as he adjusted his eyes to the sudden shadow. "I- I just saw Cole disappear on two motorcycles. I don't know how," he said, guessing the meaning of the sound.

Jay knew it was a serious matter, but he couldn't help but laugh. _Cole is a dragon! Of all the creatures, he becomes the only thing he's afraid of!_

Zane backed away slightly. "Are you having digestion problems?" he inquired.

Jay became slightly aware that his laugh sounded like a choking seal, and quickly stopped. "No," he replied while shaking his head side-to-side rapidly. He let one last chuckle escape his jaws, and quickly assumed a serious expression. WE NEED TO GET KAI

The ice ninja nodded his agreement. "The quickest way to access the fire temple would be flying," he decided.

Jay lowered his wing again so Zane could climb on him, but the human hesitated.

"Any weight, now matter how much, would change the precise measurements and throw you off balance," he began. "Experienced flyers can easily adjust to such changes, but you are not an experienced flyer." He stepped away from Jay. "And so," he concluded, "You should not carry me."

Jay's eyes widened in realization. _He's going to spinjitzu!_ Remembering what happened when he preformed the fighting maneuver, he jumped back clumsily. "Zane!" he bellowed. "We don't know if we can change back!"

"Ninja go!" Zane had already started, and the change was in action.

Jay shielded his eyes as the icy twister sprayed small shards all across the grove. _Interesting_, he mused. When he'd spinjitzued before, he'd seen lightning coursing up and down his arms before they'd transformed into scaly dragon legs. Now, watching from the outside, all he could see was a white blur as Zane's spinning speed accelerated.

The spinjitzu funnel dissipated and a white and blue dragon emerged into his view.

**Line break**

Cole awoke from a bad dream, only to find himself in the midst of a worse one.

In his dreams, he'd transformed into a dragon and everyone was out to kill him. Reality was only a bit worse; he actually was a dragon, and he was imprisoned inside a huge cage in a dank cavern.

Cole tried -with difficulty- to suppress a rising scream. _How am I a dragon? Why am I a dragon?_ He squeezed his eyes shut tightly, as if it would change his current situation. He took deep breaths, and slowly calmed enough to assess himself.

"Ok," he squeaked -a very manly squeak, of course. "So I now have four legs, a head, eyes, nose, teeth -lots of teeth- a tail, and two wings." He gulped down his rising trepidation. A thick chain was fettered to one of his back legs, and it trailed across the bottom of the cave and attacked to a wall.

Cole shakily stood and investigated his surroundings. The cavern he was in was dimly illuminated by a single flickering torch, but with his enhanced vision he hardly needed light. The chamber was almost empty, except for his cage, the torch, and a chair.

"Where am I," he wondered aloud. His mind categorized the scant details he noticed. _Big stone cave. Strange tapping noises._ He shouted, and cringed as a loud, reverberating roar bounced back at him.

The tapping stopped, and a lone, clinking sound started growing louder. Another darker shadow appeared in the doorway, and Cole's analytical mind immediately matched it to a figure. _Skeleton_.

"Quiet in there!" shouted his captor. "You're making enough racket to wake all the dead!" The bony creature paused. "Or are the dead already awake?" He turned around. "Kruncha? Are the dead awake?"

Cole rolled his eyes. "Where am I?" he asked.

The skeleton whirled around. "You almost gave me a heart attack! Be quiet!" Then a look of confusion entered his eyes. "Can I have a heart attack?" With a huff, Cole's guard left his chamber.

As soon as the tapping noises continued -a sound he'd attached to skeleton marching- Cole jumped to his feet -paws? _Dragon or not, I need to get out of here._


End file.
